Funeral
by generalquistis
Summary: L dies. Wedy isn't happy about it. But what can she and Aiber do?


Funeral

By generalquistis

Disclaimer: This fic was written out of impulse. I used creative license for some parts. I don't own Death Note. Remember, this is only a fic, don't take it seriously so spare me the harsh comments and remarks.

oOoOo

She eyed Light Yagami rather scornfully through her dark sunglasses. She waited until Aiber got down from the car and he joined her side. They were at the airport's runway on the late afternoon of November 6, 2004. The remains of L and Watari are going to be shipped back to Winchester, England, where they are finally going to be laid to rest.

Light was among those who escorted the remains to the airport together with his father, Souichiro Yagami, and the rest of the Kira Investigation Team that L formed.

Sensing her scorn, Aiber nudged Wedy lightly with his elbow. "Don't." he said under his breath before walking ahead towards Light and the others.

Wedy kept still for a few moments before following after Aiber. Every step for her felt as if her legs were going to collapse sooner or later, but she decided to remain strong for _his_ sake.

L.

Upon noticing Aiber and Wedy's arrival, the team turned to them. Tota Matsuda was the only one who smiled welcomingly at them. "Hi!" he greeted cheerfully despite the air of death and sorrow surrounding them.

Aiber smiled calmly at them. "What time's the flight?" he asked.

"In 30 minutes." Souichiro answered before turning to the coffins that were getting ready to be shipped inside the cargo.

Aiber cleared his throat. "Wedy and I just dropped by to say our goodbyes to L and Watari." He explained. For him, saying those last few words felt as if he was uttering a death sentence for himself.

Light lowered his head. "It is really sad to lose such great people." He mumbled.

Wedy felt her left eye twitch when she heard that but she refused to move. However, she spoke coldly, "It _is_ really sad."

Light and the rest turned to her. He eyed her carefully while maintaining a solemn look.

"It's Kira who should be in L's place." Wedy said coolly, keeping her gaze on Light.

Light felt as if her gaze was piercing through his own eyes even though she was wearing dark sunglasses. However, he maintained his cool exterior and tried to look the least bit bothered by her remark that seemed to be meant for him.

"Wedy," Aiber began, his voice sounding like he was warning her to stop talking.

"Well it's true, isn't it, Light?" Wedy probed.

Light just kept still for a few moments. The question made everybody turn to him as if he was suddenly being interrogated. He just nodded. He had an innocent look on his face but he knew that Aiber and Wedy cannot be fooled by that anymore. "These two…" he was thinking frustratingly. He began to think of ways on how he can get rid of Wedy and Aiber as he told her, "Yes, Wedy, I think Kira should be in L's place. L didn't deserve to die."

Wedy just kept quiet, still eyeing Light disdainfully. The world seemed dead to her since her entire focus was on Light. All her suspicions were beginning to get clearer. Meanwhile, Aiber was talking to Souichiro Yagami about plans for the continued investigation on the Kira case. Souichiro revealed that Light is going to take over L's work.

It made Aiber raise his eyebrows at the older man. "Oh really?" he asked, bemusedly.

Wedy smirked at Light. "That's good news." She said with a sarcastic air around it.

Light kept a straight face, pretending to be unaffected by her remark. Then he smiled kindly at her. "I would really appreciate it if you can help me out, too, Miss Wedy." He said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Hey, you want to help out over here?" They were interrupted when they heard Matsuda's voice calling for additional help from the cargo crew. It was time to take the coffins inside the specialized cargo area of the plane that is bound straight to England.

Wedy ran past Light before he could even move. He just watched her as she ran towards L's coffin. Matsuda and 2 other men from the cargo were ready to take the coffin inside the cargo but she stopped them. "Wait," she said.

Light continued to observe her quietly, carefully studying her movements and the way she would speak. She seemed very disturbed and angry about something; however, she also seemed too sad to do something about it. He fought the urge to smirk. "Oh. I think I know what it is." He thought silently to himself.

Wedy stared at the coffin for a while before gathering enough guts to open it. Matsuda was surprised with what she did but he was not able to do anything about it anymore.

There he was. L Lawliet is resting peacefully in his plain black coffin.

She felt something shatter in her heart as she looked at his face and the feeling rushed to her eyes. Suddenly, she was crying.

Aiber joined her and patted her shoulder before taking one last look at L. He had the urge to cry but he was stopping himself from doing so.

Souichiro Yagami joined them and gazed down at L before giving a signal to the crew to open the other coffin so they can also take a look.

Aiber went over to the other coffin where Watari was. He stared at the face of the old man and smiled bitterly. "You know, he never changed." He said out loud.

Souichiro looked at him.

"I grew up under his care." Aiber revealed.

Matsuda blinked. "You were an orphan?" he asked.

Aiber nodded sadly.

"What about Wedy?" Matsuda asked.

She was still looking at L and she did not seem to hear the question so Aiber answered for her, "Her grandfather is friends with Watari. That's how we came to know her. And that's how she met L." he turned to her. "Right, Wedy?" he asked.

Wedy was quiet for a moment before taking her sunglasses off, revealing her tearstained blue eyes to everyone. Carefully, she touched L's cheek and caressed it gently but she withdrew when she heard Light speak to her. "It really is painful to lose someone like L. He was… a great friend."

Wedy did not move. She just watched as the cargo crew shut the lids of the coffins and then shipped it inside the cargo area of the plane.

Aiber shoved his hands inside the pockets of his blazer and took a deep shuddering breath as he watched the coffins get shipped inside the plane. "Bye." He mumbled, trying to sound like there's nothing wrong with him. He turned away and bowed down his head before looking at Souichiro again. "Well, I guess I'd better get going." He said.

Light and Wedy stood still, looking at each other before he finally moved and decided to walk ahead of her. She followed closely after him. As he passed by her side, he heard her mutter, "Kira."

He stopped in his tracks, hoping that nobody else heard that. He was lucky that his father and the rest of the people were busy in their own conversations with one another about further plans for the continued investigation. Light kept his cool.

"What's it like watching your _great friend_ die, Kira?" she asked him sarcastically in a voice audible enough for only Light to hear.

His lips formed into a smile. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes. "L knew. He told me." She turned to him. "Why can't you face me, Kira?" she asked.

He faced her with an innocent look on his face. "If you think I'm Kira, why don't you tell everybody else?" he asked innocently.

She just kept quiet. She knew nobody would believe him. Even Aiber was telling her that they cannot do anything about it anymore. Who would believe criminals like them? He warned her that they need to stay alive for L to carry on with the investigation in their own way—maybe even try to reach Roger and tell him everything they know from L so his successor can carry on with the investigation.

Light flashed a sinister grin at her. "Go home." He said before he turned to walk away.

Wedy wanted to grab her gun from her purse and shoot him but she thought twice about it.

"Wedy," Aiber interrupted her thoughts. "Let's go." He told her as he went over to his car.

She clenched her jaw and slowly shook her head. "No, Aiber. I'm staying here at the airport." She looked at him with a solemn look on her face. "I'm going back to Colorado tonight." She revealed.

oOoOo

_-end-_


End file.
